


April 16, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as heat vision defeated a villain and broke many shop windows.





	April 16, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as heat vision defeated a villain and broke many shop windows before Amos shook his head in disbelief.

THE END


End file.
